


Good Together

by Kimtheintrovert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Freeform, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but there is definitely smut here, eren is a good brother, might add more smut, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtheintrovert/pseuds/Kimtheintrovert
Summary: A collection of unedited, Mikannie one shots cause they are good together. (the title is a song title by Honne)





	1. It's you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a collection because this site needs more Mikannie and I am a terrible writer who cannot finish a work but has lots of ideas. It's sort of a practice I guess and help me not have writers block. All these are unedited and if I like one of the stories and a lot of you like it as well, I can make a seperate fic and put more chapters to it. If you want to give me prompts you can comment down below because I forgot my tumblr account. Give me time to fix that then you can give me prompts there but for now comment what you like to see. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not you without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperately Important

The room was a mess to put it simply. Clothes were cluttered on the floor, papers were everywhere, the bookshelf was in shambles, and everything was a mess. It was a surprise to Eren that when he came back to the once tidiest room in the house to see such a catastrophe he is seeing now.

“Umm… Mikasa?” Unsure of himself he searches for any resemblance of his adopted sister in the room. It was hard to tell whether there were any living beings inside, that is except for their beagle dog that excitedly jumped into the messy room, partly to help search for her other owner and mostly because she enjoys things.

“Ahh! Aubrey stop! Heel!” A miffled voice erupted from under the bed and out came a tall, raven haired, Asian teenage girl, looking very frantic. The most frantic that Eren has ever seen her be.

“Are you ok? We’re going to be late.” Eren asked his sister with concern. She did not look like that Mikasa he has known since he was a child. She was never this frantic, even if she was faced with ten kids twice her size, she was never frantic.

Said girl did not answer her brother and she shooed away her dog, in hopes not to harm her as she continues her destruction to her room. She went back again to the shelves and practically threw her books everywhere. One almost hit Eren squarely in the face.

“Mikasa! That almost hit me! What the fuck is wrong with you today?!”  Mikasa stopped mid throw and looked at the book on her hand then looked back at Eren. She dropped the book from her hand; “So Sad Today” by Melissa Broder fell on the floor limply, the book mark separated from where it was nestled.

“I’m sorry. My… My scarf. Have you seen it?” She looked around aimlessly at everywhere with her eyes but her body went stiff. Eren stepped forward and put a hand around her, guiding her out of her messy room.

“Calm down, Kasa. I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Just relax; you don’t want to break your perfect attendance right?” She timidly answered no as she was lead out of the house and into the car. “Maybe you left it at school. We’ll find it. Just relax, ok?” He looked her in the eye and she sighed in response.

“Ok, I’m sure I left it at school.” She was thankful for Eren. Despite his ‘outbursts’, he knows how to calm her down, albeit most of her own ‘outbursts’  was because of him, he still calms her down, but there’s still a fairly large amount of worry somewhere in her mind. That scarf wasn’t just any scarf. That scarf is her. In so many ways, it’s her. She sighs once again praying to anyone or anything out there that she finds it. She doesn’t believe much of God but did she pray hard at that moment.

Once they arrived at the school grounds, with a few minutes to spare, Mikasa rushes to the lost and found area, with Eren blaring at her to come back in the background. She doesn’t listen nor does she opt to hear him. Once she has something set in her mind, she will go for it and right now her number one priority is to find her scarf.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for my scarf” She slams her hand on the desk for the lost and found, startling the woman in charge of it.

“Uh… Ok, can you be more specific. There are a lot of scarves here” Mikasa looks at the woman like she grew another pair of head. How can she not know what HER SCARF looks like? She was “Scarf Girl”, she has to know.

“It’s red.” She states this like she is stating that an apple is red. Mikasa figures at that moment that it wasn’t nice of her to be this way but she’s getting desperate and her scarf wasn’t there to calm her and she hates feeling scared because as of this moment she is scared to lose her scarf and she hates to admit it but she does.

“I’m sorry. We haven’t seen a red scarf. Maybe if you fill up a report, we’ll keep you posted.” The woman opens a notebook in front of her and she smiles as she says this but Mikasa doesn’t notice. All she notices was the pit that fell from her stomach and the tears she fought to stay where they are. It wasn’t in the house, in her room, it’s not in the school either. She can search the entire school right now, remember where she’s been last to look for it but as of this moment, she feels the warmth that was once on her neck leave her. For the first time, she feels cold. She shakily gets the pen from the desk and she writes. It wasn’t in hopes for anyone to find it, it was more for her to try and calm down.

“Mikasa! There you are. Your ass of a brother told me you’d be here.” She looks to her right and she sees the last person she wants to see right now. She says nothing.

“He also told me you look like shit. He didn’t say that exactly, so don’t beat him up for it but he did say you weren’t yourself.” The person continues to walk towards her and Mikasa could only stare blankly not really wanting to interact with someone.

“You know your stare doesn’t work for me right?” She stares either wasy and their eyes clash for what seems like a long time until the ocean left the grey sand beneath it.

“I have something for you that might just stop you from this mood.” Small hands search the pack behind them, their blonde bangs covering their face. If Mikasa wasn’t so down because of her scarf, she would have thought it her mind right now that Annie looked cute at the moment but right now, she wasn’t in the mood. Mikasa almost walked away from the girl but midway from turning away from the petite blonde, she saw red flash from Annie’s bag.

“I found it in gym class. You left it when you took Sasha to the clinic, I was going to give it back to you yesterday but you left early.” It then hit the raven haired girl, that yes, she did leave it at gym class and she left to the hospital with Sasha because of some accident in class. How could she have forgotten about it?

When Annie saw that Mikasa wasn’t moving to get her scarf and she saw the tears on her eyes, she moved forward and wrapped the scarf around Mikasa. She smiled to herself when she saw the startled look on the girl, being proud to have gotten an emotion from the usually stoic girl.

“It’s a desperately important scarf. It’s not you without it.” Mikasa stared at the blonde in front of her. She saw Annie, take a step back, letting go of the fabric and with a blur; Mikasa hugged the small blonde tight. She doesn’t know what urged her to do it but she did. There was something familiar with the moment and suddenly Mikasa felt warm again. She looked at Annie in the eyes, the water going back to the grey sand. She then kissed Annie’s cheeks and hugged her once again.

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to name it scarf but I have something else in mind for that word


	2. Smilky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under your eyes in the city lights. Your pleasure is my mission babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut. Go easy on me. This is also a songfic. Smilky by Sud

They were under the stars. Annie’s blue eyes shone so bright within Mikasa’s grey ones. They had planned this for months now, having only now to have the time to spend a night together. They have been dating for five months; they’ve known each other longer.

The internet is a powerful tool and they had used it to find each other. It was innocent. They talked about their fandoms and funny posts in the internet. Memes were sent and jokes were made. Later on they started role playing with the characters they have chosen. Small talks became deeper as the days went on. It became emotional, real. It wasn’t long until one of them confessed and the other followed.

They were long distance. A lot had doubted of their relationship, telling them that it wasn’t real that long distance relationship wasn’t real but there they lay, under the gaze of the stars and city lights, holding each other like how they dreamed they would. Sleepless nights and hidden messages were worth it having this moment for them.

“You did. You finally came to this country.” Annie sighed as she snuggled deeper into the arms of her lover, she dug deep, wanting to feel every moment of what she didn’t before.

“We did it. We finally met and we finally have a moment for ourselves.” It was true. Earlier that month they had met for the first time. They went on a date and talked for hours. Their first kiss wasn’t something like the ones they talked about but it was something and for them it felt everything.

They lay behind Mikasa’s car, the back door open to let them see the satrs and the city lights. They were covered in blankets and pillows, Mikasa held Annie tight as the other dug deep into her.

“Tell me something. Anything. Let me hear your voice again so I know it’s all real.” Mikasa adjusted her position slightly so she can hover above Annie.

“I love you. Please hold me forever.” Their lips met once with a loving graze and grey eyes clashed with blue as they parted.

“Let me pleasure you. Your pleasure is my mission.” They clashed again, more heated than before. Hands roamed everywhere with desperation to feel the spark they only talked about in calls. Mikasa’s lips touched the blonde’s neck leaving bruises to remind her how real this is. To remind Annie that she is real. Her hands held on to Annie’s thighs, drawing her closer to her.

“I want you.” In the silent night, Annie whispered. “I want to feel you.”

Annie fit perfectly with Mikasa like a lost puzzle piece to create an image. She spread her legs to hold on to Mikasa’s hips, grinding for friction, wanting to let out the pent up frustration all those months ago.

The raven haired removed the blonde’s shirt and proceeded to kiss the open areas and sucked them hard. Annie moaned like an animal, finally free from its cage. It only made Mikasa wilder from the noise. She ripped out Annie’s bra in one go and sucked her most sensitive parts, letting her scream to oblivion. It drove Mikasa over the edge.

“Touch me more.” Annie breathed sharply at the pleasure.

Annie was covered in her own sweat and Mikasa’s saliva as she kept going further and further down. Kissing every inch of her body. Mikasa stopped at her waist band, licking her taught stomach. Annie only moaned out in frustration.

Very slowly, Mikasa removed Annie’s pants, leaving her with her underwear on. She bit inside of Annie’s thigh and was rewarded with a scream. Annie was loud. She was quiet but with Mikasa she was loud and that made the raven haired girl proud to make her scream like this.

“Beg.” Mikasa looked at Annie in the eyes, a glint in her grey ones. Annie was silent which only made Mikasa’s glint grow. She bit into her again and removed her underwear not touching her yet.

“Beg and I’ll make you cum.” Again, she was greeted with silence and heavy breathing. Mikasa knew just how prideful Annie was and she likes a challenge. She blew into her wetness and traced the insides of her thighs. She heard a whimper as she continued but she wanted the blonde to scream for her to cum so she kept blowing into Annie’s wet core, teasing her until she begs.

“Mika-kasa. Please.” Mikasa looked up once again to see blue eyes watching her.

“Please what?” Annie groaned in frustration and bit her lip. “Annie, I don’t know what you want me to do here.” She tried to move her hips to get something but Mikasa only held her down as she blew into her once more.

“Please, fuck me.” With a frustrated groan she looked at Mikasa in the eyes again, pleading her to do something.

Something swelled inside Mikasa as she saw and heard her girlfriend beg. It’s not everyday you see Annie Leonhardt melt into your arms. She smiled as she drew closer to the blonde’s pussy, licking the wetness from her slit. She then proceeded to insert her tongue deep inside the blonde, licking as much as she can. Annie moaned louder with every flick. Mikasa pressed her lips on Annie’s inner lips and sucked her hard, digging her tongue deeper.

“Yes, deeper Mika! Harde, fuck me harder.” She sucked and licked her, moving with the rhythm of Annie’s thrusts. It wasn’t long until Annie came and she came hard. Her liquids covered Mikasa’s face and the raven haired girl kept licking until she was dry.

After, Annie was calm, Mikasa put on her pants for her and went back up to kiss her. She tasted herself with Mikasa’s mouth. She thanked her girlfriend as they settled back to their old position, her shirt back on.

“I want to return the favor but damn, you drained me.” Annie giggled as once again she dug deeper.

“Don’t worry; this is the first of many great sexes. We have all our lives to do it.” She kissed Annie on the forehead and looked at Annie’s eyes under the city lights. “I love you and the wait was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because the song played and I miss my Girlfriend. We haven't met and we keep talking about how we'll meet and I miss her. Can you miss someone you haven't met?


	3. Icarus and The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus fell in love with the Sun too close and too much, so she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus and The Sun

This is the story of Icarus and the sun.

Icarus and her father were trapped in their own prison. In order for them to escape, she must finish the mission. Icarus was in a form of a young blonde woman, trained by her father to succeed. Before she was sent out to help and escape the prison they were in, her father heeded her to trust no one, to stay away from hubris and to stay away from the sun, for she might melt. With all of those in mind, Icarus, Annie, flew away to complete her mission. 

Annie followed her father’s instruction well and flew further to her goal. She stayed away from people and stuck with herself. She even stayed away from her own team. She did all she can to escape the prison they were put into. She was there because her father needed to escape and find his own redemption. She was forced into this maze that her father built now she has to escape it and she’ll do anything she can to escape. She was Icarus and she needed to fly away to escape.

She did everything. She lies in bed every night with sleep far away from her and blood drowning her conscious. If she was honest with herself and she doesn’t have much privilege to do so, she didn’t want any of this. She has accepted that her prison was her home. She can stay there for the rest of her life if she didn’t do what she has done but her father was counting on her and she couldn’t escape if she didn’t fly as high as she can to succeed.

Yet, when she stepped out of the world, she flew high. Too high that she found the sun and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t mesmerized because she was. From then on, Annie was like a fly attracted to the light. Despite her father’s warnings, she was too hypnotized by the sun to fly away.

The sun was beautiful. She was bright and never ran out if energy from sparring and training. She was a born killer. She was a raven haired, Asian woman in the name of Mikasa.

Annie couldn’t get away from her even if she tries. There was something about the sun that calls you to come close. So she flew towards the sun. She flew as close as she can. At first, she drew close to the sun the best way she can, through fighting. She didn’t know how approach Mikasa, for she was too bright to be near. Instead, she drew near what’s closes to the sun and that was Eren. She wanted to get something out of Mikasa, a reaction, a glare, anything and so she did. They fought a lot in sparring practice, they didn’t spar, sparring is holding your punches for another day, and they fought to the death until both of them collapsed. There was no winner and it ended with bruises and bloody lips. Annie loved every second of it. She loved being near to the sun.

Eventually, there was mutual respect for the both of them. In the field they hated each other, tried to kill each other but outside there were silent nods and long stares. Neither of them knew what was to come but they knew they were in dangerous territories for Annie was Icarus, with waxed wings and Mikasa was the sun that could melt anything, they both knew this and they shouldn’t draw near to each other.

But one faithful night, Annie dared to fly higher than before to reach the sun. That night, the sun’s bright light was covered by the moon and other stars around them, that night they decided not to be Icarus and the sun; they decided to be Annie and Mikasa. They made love and every night after that, they continued making love. They didn’t just fuck, they both knew there was something there but words were never their forte and so they kept silent and continued making love.

Everything ends. At one point or another, everything ends so their pretend games never could have lasted and they knew this but they never wanted it to end. Everyone has a role to play in the world and sooner or later you have to act out who you truly are, no amount of pretending can stop you from being who you truly are. Annie was always Icarus and Mikasa was always the Sun, they could never erase that.

So when the day came that Annie had to go back as being Icarus, everything ended. Annie blames herself she figures. She was heeded by her father, been told multiple times before she flew away but the sun was too beautiful and too bright but the sun is a star and a star is made out of fire. It burns you.

So when Icarus flew too close to the sun her wings melted and she fell to the ground seeing the sun land on her nose. She fell in love with the Sun too close, too much.  She felt like a failure. She felt like she had disappointed his dad but there was something inside of her, deep inside that told her that this was ok. That it was ok for to fall. To fall for the Sun. To fall for Mikasa.

Icarus fell in love with the Sun but in the end, the Sun destroyed her and made her fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the story of Icarus and Daedalus. I read about them a lot. I read a comic about Icarus and the sun and damn was it beautiful. I tried making my own story to it but I don't know, I put a quote there there that helped me get inspired to write. You can search about Icarus to know more about it.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

It was two months and five days ago since they last saw each other. It was two months and six days since they last said ‘I love you’ to one another and it was just yesterday since Mikasa last thought of her.

Mikasa never expected it. Never expected the night when her bags were packed and the silence that went after she left. She never expected the tears that fell or the words that dripped like venom. Mikasa definitely did not expect a call from the said girl, last night.

It was brief, straight to the point, like how their relationship always worked. They had planned to meet at Mikasa’s apartment, where they used to live and where whispers of breaths were said amongst them. She had left her book somewhere inside their once shared apartment. She was always fond of books, they both were. Mikasa remembered her favourite past time with her, reading together in the dim light of their living room, snuggled in one blanket, having a cup of tea near each other.

They always enjoyed their quiet relationship. Words are precious for them and letting out meaningless nonsense was exhausting. Their apartment was always filled with silence. Whenever they get a visitor, usually from their close friends, they could comment about how deafeningly silent it is. They liked it that way.

And now for Mikasa, it was too quiet. It wasn’t as comforting as when she was there, it made her feel, lonely. Earlier, she was in her study room where all the books were shelved, it was lesser now than it was before. She was looking for the book that was left behind; a missing part that still lingered in the life of Mikasa that she had thought were all but gone. Packed up by her and moved on to a better shelf. Maybe that small little pang of pain in her heart was caused by that said book that was left behind. While looking for it, it reminded her of the days in which they had spent inside of her study room, finding the right book, arranging them together forming the perfect symphony of a library.

It’s not as complete as it was before now. It almost feels as though it was empty for Mikasa but not empty enough to have let the pain subside. It was probably that book that still left the weight there.

Mikasa soon retired to the kitchen and decided to make some snacks for the both of them; while she herself finds the book as her guest waits. Removing the freshly made donuts from the cool rack, she questions herself whether what was before is still what it is now. Does the craving of that taste still the same or if it has changed as well. She tries to shrug it off, tries to concentrate on carrying the donuts but she is not she at the moment. Not the once calm and collected woman that people has always described her as; she’s more, jittery now, more less-careful.

She tried to steadily place the tray full of donuts on the counter when her hand accidentally hit her phone, dropping to the hard floor.

“Shit!” Quickly, she placed the tray hastily and picked up her phone. Cracks covering the black screen, making an art work that no one wants. She was not she at the moment.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” As if some cosmic being heard a bing was heard and in that broken screen flashed Annie’s name. The world is full of metaphors and symbolisms. And at this moment, it was one of them.

 **Annie                                      14:34  
** hey, I’ll be there in 10.

She stared at the name, then at the message and then at the previous message before that through her cracked screen. This world was cruel. She was broken like how she broke them. There was no one to blame but herself.

 **Mikasa**                                                                                                                                                                                     **14:35  
** Ok.

Pocketing the broken phone, she went back to the donuts that were almost forgotten. With purpose, she topped them with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. She couldn’t help but smile at her work after she was done, not that it was her best work but because of the memories within the hallow holes that once were. If she were to go back in time and did things differently, would it still be the same? It wasn’t a smile that you see on photos; it was a sad and mournful one.

As promised, Annie came at 2:43, her bun dishevelled and there was uneasiness in her eyes. She brought nothing with her but the clothes on her back and her phone in her pocket. Mikasa never saw someone as beautiful as her at that moment; she wished she could still imagine Annie differently than what she thought of her now.

“Come in. I made donuts; you could eat them while I’ll look for your book.” She forced a smile as she talked. Cracked like her phone.

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to be long. Maybe I could help you find it?” Annie shifted her pose, looking around awkwardly.

Mikasa didn’t know why but that struck her heart. Anything to do with her now always struck her heart.

“Okay.” Stepping aside she gave Annie space to enter her life again. The pounding she heard was definitely not from her heart.

“Have you checked the library?” Annie entered with such hesitancy that Mikasa noticed her usually trained feet, clumsily walked inside.

“Twice.”

“Mmm. What about ou- your bedroom?” Annie played it casually, let it slide off her mouth but Mikasa noticed and the pounding that did not came from her heart quickened.

“I did but maybe you should check, I might have missed it.” Without a word, Annie walked towards the room. They walked in silence, not the kind of silence that was magical; it was the painful more awkward kind. Mikasa repeated the words inside her head. Anything to make this easier but it ended with them going inside together, still carrying that silence.

“You still have those sticky notes.” In the bedside table and on the walls were different colors of notes plastered everywhere on them. Annie picked one up on the bedside table.

“Help Eren with work” Annie read it allowed with her usually monotone voice. Mikasa could never tell what it was meant even when they were together. “I remember you used to make me notes before.”

“I do too.” Mikasa walked up beside Annie as she kept staring at the note. God how Annie was small.

“I hated that about you.” Again, the pounding grew inside of Mikasa.

“You could have told me that you ha-“

“Not the notes. Those were cute but how you put Eren first before yourself.”

“Eren is my brother, you know th-“

“God, will you let me finish. You’re always so defensive when it comes to him. Not just Eren, you put everyone else first before you.” There was that silence again. Thinking back, the silence was probably better that the conversation they have now.

“You know what forget it, let me just get my book and I’ll leave. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Annie placed the note back to where it was then tried to walk away in search for the book. Mikasa let her slip away, like all the times when they fought. Maybe that was the reason why they never worked because she was never willing to fight for them.

They searched the whole house but found no luck in finding the book. All the while they were silent. They awkwardly avoided each other, Mikasa searched for the other room while Annie was in another. Now, Annie sat at their once shared couch, frustratingly rubbing her face.

Mikasa soon followed with a glass of water in hand, giving it to Annie and sitting just a few distances away from her.

“How are you?” Mikasa tried to ease the awkwardness. Trying to make this easier for the both of them.

“I’m fine.” Annie countered as she stood up and walked towards the table near the window. “You still write?”

Mikasa adjusted where she sat and faced the blonde, “yeah. That’s what I do most of the time now”

“That’s good to hear. I guess I was always stopping you to write before.” Annie touched the many knick knacks displayed on the table, a white cloth covering it from dusts and from the knick knacks as well.

“You weren’t stopping me. I guess I just had a lot of… grief to write.”

“Mmm” Annie continued to play around with the things on top of the table, one in particular was a plant she knew very well. “We should keep looking; it’s just around here somewhere.” She placed the plant back without looking and faced Mikasa once again.

“Are you sure you left it here?” Mikasa spoke after some time.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Annie snapped.

“You don’t have to be angry; if it’s here then it’s just here.”

“Maybe you misplaced it then.”

“Why are you blaming me?”

“Because you live here!”

“You lived here too! It’s your book!”

“Well, if you didn’t break up with me we wouldn’t have this problem!”

It wasn’t that Annie wasn’t right because she was right. Every word she spoke was right.

“You’re still on about that.” Mikasa stood up as well, walking towards the girl she once loved.

“Maybe I am but that doesn’t change anything.” Annie backed away with every step Mikasa took.

“I told you I was sorry. It was unfair to you.” Mikasa stopped as she saw Annie backing away.

“Unfair to me? You leaving was unfair. It doesn’t matter. It happened and I can’t change your mind about it.” Annie huffed and leaned in to the table hard, making the things on the table wondle but one thing that gave their attention to it was the plant falling at the hard thud of Annie. The pot breaking and dirt spewing made the two girls react towards the breakage. Again, the world is full of metaphors and symbolism. This one, was one of them.

“Shit, shit, shit. I am so sorry. Fuck.” Annie dropped down and salvage what she can from the plant, careful not to cut herself. Mikasa simply stood still and watched with sad eyes at the plant. That fern was a gift from Annie. A symbolism of their ever growing love, quoted Annie. Corny but it was sweet and it was special. There was never a day that she didn’t water it. Even on the day it was all over, she still kept watering it. Maybe it was only timely for Annie to break the plant.

“Annie, it’s okay. Let it go.” Mikasa walked towards the wreckage and urged Annie to stand up. What she didn’t expect were the tears and the hug. That was it for her. That was what broke her. Together, in the silent living room of their once shared room they cried over their separation.

It wasn’t long until Annie recovered herself and once again leaned into the table, slowly this time. She wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

“I guess the book wasn’t here then.” Mikasa looked up at her and could only smile. A genuine one.

“I guess so.” She meant to hug Annie again but stopped when she saw a bulge on the table under the white cloth covering it. She pushed Annie aside slightly, confusing the blonde. Uncovering the table she saw the very book they were looking for.

“Why the fuck was it there?” Annie asked as she took it in her hands quickly.

“To help the plant have light.” Annie looked at her with realization and looked at the plant again. The plant was short and it needed light to flourish. Because of its stature the light never came and it was always covered by the shadows.

“Huh, me and my metaphors.” Annie chuckled as she looked at the book again. A story about a relationship that was always in the dark.

“You and your metaphors.” Mikasa concluded.

Soon, they were at the front door, Annie holding her book and a container full of sweets. This part was usually awkward but the pounding that was not the heart of Mikasa was gone.

“You got everything you need?”

“Yeah… I guess it was nice seeing you, even though I was an ass.” Annie rubbed the back of her neck.

“You’re always an ass but it was nice seeing you too.” They stood in silence, not entirely sure what to do.

“I guess I should get going then…” Annie was ready to leave but was halted by Mikasa, holding her by the shoulder.

“I never- Maybe I was wrong and maybe I was right for leaving but I never meant to hurt you. No matter how many notebooks I fill how many words I fit. It will never be enough of an apology on what I did to you. I’m sorry.”  Mikasa let go of Annie and looked down at her feet.

“You could never hurt me. Life just, goes on.”

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this sucks I know but I needed to publish something. I was going insane with being unable to write anything and so I guess I just pushed myself. I was afraid that I was losing my momentum in not just fanfiction writing but creating in general.I don't hate this per se but there's a lot of errors, too many dialogues and too less description but it's something. To be honest this was a really personal fic and I also probably needed to write something about it. 
> 
> If you are reading this and I mean YOU, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this because even tho it sucked I missed writing.


End file.
